Finn and Jake's most Mathematical adventure
by ultimateindistries
Summary: Finn and jake must save the flame princess from the demon prince, Cenos, and meet a new friend named Kickiri, a human-like elfen who invents fantastic gadgets
1. Chapter 1

Finn and Jake's most mathematical adventure

Underneath the land of Ooo, there is a place where people are treated like dirt, with a leader who believes in a strong dictatorship. People are implanted with a chip when they're born, so if they try to escape, "they" will know. Although, there is one who might escape. This young mans name is kickiri

a young inventor who believes he can escape. "kickiri, why are even trying, if you try to escape, you'll be killed" said his mother " and if you do escape, it's not like there well be something there for you"

"well it's worth trying" said kickiri. Kickiri and his people are very special, he is part of a race called the elfen, but kickiri is more special, he had something no other elfen had, confidence.

The only way to leave was through a ladder called the ladder of light, kickiri put on a special suit he created that the chip sensors couldn't scan so he escaped easily.

On the upper land of Ooo, two awesome adventurers were having some fun messing with the ice king

They were having so much fun, they didn't even notice the small fire wolf behind tthem

"ice king, You better give us our sandwiches back" said Finn _"woof" _"But they look so good"

"_WOOF" "_Ice king, give us back our sandwiches or..." _**WOOF" **_''woah, that fire wolf has something in it's mouth" Said Jake, Finn then grabs the note and reads it

"_Jake the dog and Finn the human, sorry for interrupting in whatever you are doing, but the fire kingdom is in need of your assistance, Sincerely, the fire king"_

"woah, dude this sounds urgent we should probably go" said Finn

"alright" said Jake. So Finn and Jake headed onward to the fire kingdom

"so does that mean I can keep the sandwiches guys"


	2. Finn and Jake meet Kickiri

Chapter 2

**Adventure time belongs to pen ward and cartoon network**

Finn and Jake meet Kickiri And see the fire king

Finn and jake were on there way toward the fire kingdom when "OW" said a stump finn had stepped on "Jesus, man that really hurt, how do you not notice an elfen's head sticking from ahole In the ground!",

"Um... sorry?"

"Just forget it, Hi my names kickiri"

"our names are finn and jake" said Finn

"where are you two going?"

"were going to the fire kingdom"

"isn't that kinda dangerous without a fire shield" Finn and Jake soon realized that if it weren't for kickiri, they were to surely die

"why do you need to go the fire kingdom anyway"

"were going on an adventure"

Wow, can I come"

"well, uh. How can you help us?"Jake said

"well I have this!" kickiri than pulls out a small capsule.

"whats that little thing gonna do" Kickiri then drops the capsule and crushes it, causing him to be engulfed in flames, but instead of burning to death, he turns into a fire elemental.

"Woah dude that is so cool" said Jake "how did you do that!",

"well, it's quite simple really, all that happened was when I crushed the fire capsule, the tiny fire atoms merge into my skin combining with my DNA turning me into a fire elemental." kickiri explained

So after kickiri cast fire shield on them, Finn and jake let kickiri go on an adventure with them.

"Fire king, what have you called us for?" Asked Finn

"it's quite a long story, you see, five years ago, we formed a covenant with the demon king, we promised when his son turned 18, he would marry my daughter, at first she agreed, but then yesterday she said she did not want to do it anymore because she said she was seeing someone else, and the demon kings son, Cenos wasn't very pleased, then he kidnapped my daughter and threatens to kill her after the marriage, and I want you two, to find her"

"Ok, so where do we find her?"asked Finn

"The only way to get to her is to go through the **7 Deadly Doors Of Danger And Death**, which is just 1 mile outside the kingdom"

So Finn, Jake, and Kickiri were on there way to save the Flame Princess.


End file.
